Not quite there
by AllHeroesWearHats
Summary: "No human could watch him for that long." America shares one of his houses with someone who is rarely ever seen, someone who preferes to watch him from the shadows.   First Hetalia fic, go easy on me? XD


**Okay, hi! That's a good way to start this off ^-^ This is my first fic to launch me into the Hetalia world, though I have been reading other fics for a while. So, please tell me what you think of it, what I can improve on, ect. So, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Not quite there  
**

He sees him, sometimes. If he looks for a long enough amount of time. If he tries to find him. But even then, it's only a glimpse, for a second or less. He's not always been there watching him, but it's still been too long a time for his liking.

No-one else can see him, only America can because he's part of him. He doesn't know why he knows that it's a he, America just knows, just as he knows who it is.

He lived with America, in his main house for many years now, almost as long as America himself has been alive. He didn't go out ever, probably as he had nowhere else to go. Or maybe he wasn't real after all. But then why could America see him? See a reflection dart away from a mirror, a shadow falling across the floor only to swish away as if the wind had took it?

Every nation has a main house, usually in his or her heart for obvious reasons. This house was as old as they were and which they had built themselves. As they grew, the house grew larger and expanded, wings and corridors sprouting from the middle outwards. As each time period went past, these new rooms were designed to fit in with the designs of the time. The old ones were left untouched.

That was where he lived. In the old parts of the house that America rarely ever went into anymore, the part that England built for him. He was only England then, a growing Empire. Not Britain, his ally and friend, but England his guardian and elder brother. Only fitting really, that he should live there of all places.

He represents a place that is not on a map, not a state, not a town. Know only by word. And yet he's still here. Why? No-one else can see him. When America did try to find out if anyone else could, he asked Britain. If anyone could see a strange creature it was him. He got instead an annoyed and slightly hurt expression along with snide comment in response. Something along the lines of America being a "bloody pillock" or something like that. He was something Britain didn't like but couldn't see. Sad really, Britain who could see mystical beings like imaginary fairies and unicorns could not see a real flesh and blood human.

Nation, rather.

No human could watch him for that long.

America worries about him sometimes. Two of them, sharing the same land together. What if he took over? Though he knows this will never happen, scary movies bring out the more imaginative side to the human mind. (Not that he was scared mind you, he was the hero. Heroes don't get scared)

Most days though, he ignores him. Forgets about him. He has no reason to worry and he knows it. What's past is past and he's not real. Convinces himself that he's just a name. Just a title.

Though on those rare days when his mind won't quieten, America steps out into the dazzling heat of his sun kissed land and starts to walk around, talk to his people, gets a McDonald's and a coffee. Clears his head. Sits in a random park on a bench and watches his people go by and sometimes listening to snippets of their conversations.

"So, where do you come from again?"

He's foreign, comes from Poland by the sounds of it. A large camera gives him away easily as a tourist.

The other man smiles. He's American, America can tell.

"Me? A place further north from here, in New England. Heard of it?"

The tourist nods and the conversation carries on but America can't hear it anymore. He's still there; America knows it's true, even if he's only known by name. Someone whom only America can see. Someone who's not quite there.

In the depths of America's house, hidden in the shadows, a pair of emerald eyes gleamed.

* * *

**AN:**

**I have no explanation for this really. Just something that came into my head when I heard that New England is officially recognised by the American government but isn't actually a place on a map... I had to wiki this so if it is wrong please correct me ^-^ **

**I hope that there's no typos or anything wrong with the grammar or spelling. Point any out any and get your very own!...Nothing. XD Sorry, I have nothing to give O.o**

**Reviews will help save me from death by scone so please click the button below. Though, no flames please :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Added a little change sugested by Meadowlark4491 to make America more America like. Thanks again! ^-^  
**

**~AHWH~**


End file.
